Megaman Exe Crossover
by Vladamir Loathe-Heartless
Summary: This story is about how Megaman Geo Stelar   meets Megaman Exe Lan's Net Navi .Please Enjoy.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything in the story. Give credit to Capcom.

"Hey Mega!",Geo yelled.  
"What's wrong,Geo!",Mega questioned.  
"Viruses heading towards us!Coordinates are...B,14!",exclaimed Geo.  
"Deleting !",Mega rushing Geo with excitement.  
"O. on air!",Geo merged with Mega shortly after those word were spoken. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Wave Battle Ride ON!

Viruses crawled closer to Megaman as he readied his charges his hunter,dodging groundwave attacks and fire landing a backflip,Megaman blasted a Mettaur deleting it.-selects three battle cards-  
"Battle card Predation!",Megaman's right arm transformed into a wide-sword.  
"Lock-on!",Mega confirmed.  
-Collecting data...Megaman Exe approaching-

End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Confused

"M...Megaman?Exe?",Megaman stunningly questioned.  
"Whoever it is,we'll rip them apart!",Mega aggressively yelled.  
A blue figure walked through the flames made by Erupto,a flame virus.  
He cautiously walked towards both studied each others body structures.  
"You're not a virus,are you?",both questioned.  
"No.I am an EM Being named Megaman,call me Geo Stelar.",Geo replied.  
"I'm also not a virus.I'm a Net Navi named Megaman Exe,call me Hub or Megaman.",Megaman replied.  
The two told each other about their old forms and how they got their new ones.  
"The year 220x?",Megaman questioned.  
" duo,Sapman and Clockman.",Geo informed.  
"Did you get that Lan?",Megaman checked.  
"Yeah.",lan nodded his head in the real world.  
"Maylou and Roll!I sense they're in trouble!",Megaman yelled.  
"I'll follow so lead the way.",Geo ordered.

The two ran down the wave road to see Mayl's page on fire.  
"Let's rock!",Geo yelled.  
Geo flipped into the flame to see Eruptos everywhere.  
Megaman dashed through the flames,looking for Roll.  
After 20 seconds,Megaman found Roll in the back,laughing.  
"Come on Roll!We must leave or-",Megaman was cut off by Roll.  
"HAHAHA FOOL!You fell into my trap.",Roll said while laughing,red eyes,darker pink than usual.  
Viruses surrounded Megaman,devilish looks in their eyes.  
"Lan!Routine 6,now!",Megaman demanded.  
"O. Sword chip and Spread Shot chip.",Lan stated.  
Lan sent the chips to dashed at 3 Mettaur with his sword.

Suddenly,Geo flipped over Megaman,grabbing his arm,then launching him at the enemies as his foot touch the ground.  
Megaman slashed the Mettaur,one by one,in half,then headed towards the next set.  
Geo jumped in the air,dodging Ground Wave attacks.  
"Star Break!Predation!",Geo yelled.  
He threw the card in the air and Mega ate it,transforming Geo into his Leo form.

End of Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3

Im back guys! Im so sorry I couldnt continue the story but Im going to start again now since my laptop is fixed...  
Lets go on and get right back into it...^^

Chapter 3: Not Enough

Now engulfed in flames, Geo was now the fiery constellation, Leo.  
"Megaman, I'll go easy on her...just trust me.", Geo insisted and he vanished in the settling flames.  
Roll flipped back just in time to dodge the Flame Sword that was attempted by Geo.  
The two now stood at the heart of the burning and Mr. Progs screamed for their lives as they melted away due to the constant burning of the fire.  
"Stop now...You have ten seconds exactly...", Geo warned. He was in a bad mood already and he wanted to lay down.  
"Tch. A time limit?" "Seven...", Geo counted.  
"You and Megaman are pitiful. Just go home and-"  
"Zero...", Geo finally said now with Roll's head in his hand, smashing it into the ground.  
She staggered as she stood up in pain. She opened her hand and a dark pink sword appeared.  
"Mhahaha, this sword peirces even the strongest steel...No way you can beat me now..", she said dashing at Geo.  
"Megaman, now!", Lan ordered, sending multiple chips to megaman. Breaking from the ground in between the two, Megaman flipped backwards while blasting his vulcam at Roll. Through the smoke, Geo ran behind Roll and gripped her by the waist and Megaman encased her in electricity.

"If she tries to get out, she will be eletricuted and become unconcious..", Megaman stated as they carried her to safety.  
Geo turned around to see the page still on fire. He threw a card up and yelled, "Predation!", turning into Pegasus.  
He jumped into the air and shot icee all or the page until the fire wasnt in sight. He flipped and landed onto the ground now as Megaman and ran to catch up with Megaman Exe.  
"Ill contact Mayl and you can watch her Megaman.." Lan said from the real, receiving a nod, he ran to Mayl's house.

End of Chapter 3 *I know it isnt much but Ill add more as I go, at least I hope* 


End file.
